The Good Always Die
by kaitiepernas
Summary: When Tori's parents die, she gets reunited with an old relative. They're being watched so does that mean they're next? i know i suck at summaries just read please


**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! Okay so yay summer is almost here! I cannot wait. Okay so I decided to start another story. If you want me to continue my other story "The Summer That Should Have Never Happened" the link is here: s/8045154/1/The_Summer_That_Should_Have_Never_Happned**

Tori Vega sat on her couch with her crying sister, Trina Veg. Tori had no idea what was going on. Why was her sister crying? Why were the police in her living room? Where were her parents? These questions would soon be answered, but at the end of it all, did she want them to be.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tori Vega woke up and got ready for another day at Hollywood Arts. She went down stairs and her father was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Her mother was cooking breakfast for the family and Trina, her older sister was singing and coming down the stairs in her purple mini skirt, her shear clack shirt with a white tank top, and her zee bee boots. Tori examined her own outfit to make sure she didn't look as ridiculous as her sister.

Tori wore black jeans and a white off the shoulder long sleeved shirt with her nude Steve Madden ballet flats. She decided that she didn't look anything like her sister. Thank God.

Tori heard a honking and grabbed some yogurt and a banana and left out the front door after she kissed her mom and dad on the cheeks. Andre was out front in his car. She decided she would ride with him because his grandmother decided she wouldn't come with him in the car anymore.

When they got to school it was a regular day at HA she went to Sikowitz's class and I noticed it was raining. She texted her mom to make sure she was going to be okay driving to work in the rain with dad. Something about that day made Tori uneasy.

At lunch time they ate inside because there was too much rain and they couldn't eat outside. Tori ate with her usual people, but she didn't talk much and Beck noticed it. He pulled Tori aside and took her into the hallways away from everyone.

Beck kissed her and she laughed. Since Jade is Tori's friend, well, I wouldn't say that, but you know what I mean. Beck and Tori have been secretly dating for a while now and Beck can see that so he wanted to comfort her.

After lunch, Tori was in math class when they called her down to the office. There she saw Trina crying. We had a police officer escort us home. When we got home there were police officers in the house with detectors and scanning the house for bombs and cameras.

_**PRESENT TIME **_

**TORI'S P.O.V**

I am freaking out. I have no idea what is going on. We have packed bags and passports and they took our phones away.

"Why is my sister crying, and why are we packed and wh-", I was trying to finish but I was cut off by a 'shut up' and glares from everyone. "I just want to know why this is happening. Where are my parents", I yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing. No one realized that I didn't know where they were.

"Sweetie", I smiled, one of the police officers that my parents are really close to, and a second father to me, said and sat down next to me "Well, your…parents…were killed in a car crash", he said and my world froze.

Everything around me went black and my whole world just stopped. I felt a rush of blood going to my head and I felt so sick. People were shaking me and I didn't respond I couldn't. my stomach felt like it had been drop kicked and I couldn't breathe anymore.

When I finally got my breath back they explained that it was no accident. It was on purpose. My parents were involved in some kind of crime that they can't disclose to us just yet. The guy got away and there is nothing. No evidence. No suspects. Nothing. I was so angry at everything. I stole my phone back when they weren't looking and I took my anger out on Beck. I texted him how much I hated him and how I wanted to break up. Now I realize that it was so stupid. They took my phone away and this time locked them up.

They sent us up to our rooms and I felt completely violated. We were now left with our brother. Yes our secret brother. He was disowned by my parents since he sold drugs and would go clubbing under aged. No police officer ever found out and it was all kept on the down low. He was here and we all had to sleep in Trina's room it was the only room without windows and Trina was being paranoid. We slept in there and at around 1 am Beck came to the door. I opened my window and let him in. I tried to kiss him and he didn't let me explain what happened. He pushed me off and told me we were over. Forever. No going back or anything. When he left I was heartbroken.

Since Beck dumped me I walked over to Andre's and snuck in. his window was unlocked so I climbed into his bed. When he tried to scream I covered his mouth and he realized that it was me. I started kissing him and he was confused, but kissed me back. When it was around 3 am I went home and climbed back into the cot. When we woke up in the morning we didn't bother going to school. I was too tired from crying and I made pancakes for everyone. My brother went upstairs with his food and didn't even bother to say thank you.

People texted me and called me and wrote to me on the slap everyone wanted to know where I was and if I was okay. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone yet apparently. Trina and I went to the mall to get our ids off of things. Everywhere we heard 'Mr. and Mrs. Vega have been killed in a tragic car crash' we didn't hear enough of anything they were saying nor did we care. We shopped everywhere from VS to Forever 21 and we spent all of the $700 we were given from the station. There was more to come, but for now, that's it. We got home and went tanning, this was helping, but wasn't getting my mind off it all after Beck harshly dumped me and I learned my parents were criminals it felt like my whole life was spinning out of control.

I started eating less and not being interested in anything anymore. Now I started focusing on my weight. I gained weight from eating so much out of depression. The only thing that could get my mind off of this whole scenario was my weight. When they passed my weight went from 110 to 116 to 120 to 137. I felt so gross. Now after seven days of not eating I went from 137 to 123. I was happy. This was working so I continued. It was fine because to distract myself from hunger I thought of the death. My sister and brother said they think I have a problem. I have a problem? They're the ones cooped up in the house all day because they're too scared to come out of the house Trina and my brother Tom started getting really close and maybe even friends. I had no one. I stayed in my room and just did my homework that the police sent to my house so that I didn't fail.

After I started to get really hungry on my third day of starving I ate everything in sight. I mean everything. I felt so disgusted I went to my room and cried. I cried till I fell asleep and come out for four days. This was an amazing excuse. I did homework and watched TV to distract from the hunger pains.

After two weeks of my parents being dead, they still haven't found any leads.

I went to the place that they were buried and cried. When I was leaving, I saw something. It was a van. A black van taking pictures of- of me. I drove home, but they were following me. I ran inside and when I got up stairs they were aiming their camera at my window. I closed all the blinds in the house and hid in Trina's room. Trina was in tom's room so I was safe.

I was asking myself why they haven't found anything yet. Why did this happen to them? What was the crime?

I had so many un answered questions and I couldn't take it. I went back to sleep and didn't wake up till the next day. I heard a loud thump next door and I ran next door. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Beck. Kissing…Trina.

What has this world come to?

I felt sick. I ran and I threw up. I couldn't eat again and I just wanted to die.

**A/N: Tell me if you guys liked it or not? Should I continue or start another thing? Please review! Thnals guys **

**-Kaittxoxo1**


End file.
